


The Untitled Journal

by Kida_K83



Category: Mushishi, Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Self-Indulgent, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kida_K83/pseuds/Kida_K83
Summary: Natsume Takashi found an old journal with his grandmother's belongings. It belongs to someone quite unexpected.And maybe he'll learn the value of those around him along the way.





	The Untitled Journal

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in the tags, this is basically a self-indulgent fic with a nice sized portion of fluffy plotless plot.

Takashi had found it one day, within his grandmother’s box of belongings, buried deep. A worn, leather journal - dusty but well-cared for despite its age - lay sullenly at the bottom. 

With surprising care, Takashi lifted the small book up to the light. He flipped it over and back. No distinguishable markings stood out on its cover. 

Sitting comfortably at his desk, Takashi set the old journal on the wooden surface. 

He looked down, a sudden presence tickling his senses. Madara lay curled at his side. As if sensing his gaze, the lucky cat opened a single eye. Barely sparing him a fleeting glance, Madara closed his eye again and settled into a light doze. 

Takashi just smiled softly, resting a hand on Madara’s back. The fluff ball purred under the gentle touch. Leaving one hand to scratch behind the cat’s ears, Takashi used his free hand to run his fingers over the journal’s cover. 

For some reason Takashi just couldn’t put his finger on, he felt a connection to this seemingly insignificant book. 

A feeling similar to the Book of Friends. 

With an almost reverent touch, Takashi opened the journal and flipped to the first page. The first line that he read was written in a near archaic style of kanji. Strange thing was that Takashi could read it clearly, as if the ink forming the characters were _alive_. 

The kanji shifted with imperceptible movements as he followed their direction, reading along as they formed the words of an unfolding adventure.

“Takashi-kun! Dinner is ready!” Touko-san’s voice knocked Takashi from his thoughts. 

“Coming!”

Glancing at the wall clock, Takashi was startled to see how late it was already. How long had he been reading? He stared dazedly at the filled pages of the journal before a thought struck him. 

‘Where was Nyanko-sensei?’ At some point, Madara had slipped away from the room. Takashi hadn’t noticed. 

‘He probably went out to drink again.’ With an exasperated sigh, Takashi headed for the stairs.

\------

Any chance that Takashi had free, he would find a quiet spot away from both human and ayakashi to read.

He sighed in relief, finally finding an isolated spot in the forest. Within the branches and leaves concealing him, it would be a little harder for anyone to find him. 

Between homework, helping wayward ayakashi, and returning names, Takashi hadn’t gotten a chance to even _look_ at the journal lately. 

Now he could. 

Cocooned safely within the confines of this great tree, Takashi opened the book to the last page he read. 

The journal belonged to a man named Ginko. A man described by others to have a strangely white colored hair and an even stranger eye - one that glowed an eerie green hue. Takashi thought about his own appearance at those words. Even when he was a child, he always heard relatives and strangers alike whispering about his silvery hair and creepy, grey-green eyes.

He already felt a sort of kinship with Ginko-san. 

The pages go on to detail every situation the man faced. In those times, there didn’t seem to be much ayakashi, if any at all. 

There were only _Mushi_. 

Before the time of exorcists, there were those who could see the Mushi, known as mushishi. Ginko was one of such profession, wandering around the country to aid those who have been touched by the seemingly invisible creatures. 

Similar to the presence of ayakashi, misfortune seemed to befall any human who inadvertently came into contact with Mushi. 

But that seemed to be where the similarities stopped. 

Whereas youkai had some level of intelligence, able to communicate their wants and needs, and expressing almost human emotions, mushi were primeval creatures who did as they pleased, letting nature govern their existence.

Mushi simply resided alongside humanity, the very representation of nature itself.

Ginko never really wanted equality between the two species, just mere tolerance on the human's part towards the creatures. Balance, the importance of co-existence between the two.

Takashi would help either human or ayakashi that came to him with problems. Ginko on the other hand, was more akin to a doctor, prioritizing the afflicted humans who had unfortunate run-ins with the mushi. Takashi couldn't really understand those feelings. For a majority of his life, both ayakashi and humans have made his life difficult. But yet, there were always those on both sides who allowed him to understand compassion and sincerity in the face of his life's torments.

He could never have imagined just choosing one side over the other; the decision alone would have torn him apart.

And yet, maybe Takashi could sympathise with Ginko's viewpoint. Mushi didn't seem to communicate emotion or thoughts, only guided by the will of their instincts; to merely be as nature dictates. Maybe, if ayakashi were truly just the mindless monsters very few seem to be, Takashi himself may have sided with the exorcists.

Never thinking of the ayakashi's life as anything other than a threat or nuisance to the human race.

But because that wasn't the truth in the matter, Takashi could appreciate having those who love him and enjoy his company, both human and youkai alike.

When he turned the last page, only Ginko's name was there. Unlike the other pages, where the kanji seemed to have a life of their own, it was written simply. Then even as he watched, ink began to seep through the page, coalescing and forming more characters.

Then it stopped, and before him was another name. 

_Natsume._

Takashi's eyes widened. Natsume Yoki. The name of his ancestor sat perched before him, the words thrumming with energy as if daring him to deny what he's seeing.

He rested a hand on the page, gently stroking the kanji in amazement, still wrapping his mind around what had just been revealed. A sense of peace washed over him. The hollow feeling of something missing, that he never knew he had, was finally filled. Just knowing the name of his family was something Takashi always held near-and-dear to his heart; the knowledge of their existence was precious to him.

Even though he had questions about them, he was still content.

Ginko may not have garnered any love on his journey - remaining detached, an idle observer of the world around him - but because of his story, Takashi could recognize the bonds that he had made on his own path. For the ayakashi who stuck around and offered their companionship, even when he is a human who they will far outlive; for the humans who stuck by him, even when he tried to push them away to protect them.

For all of them, Takashi is going to make sure they all know just how much he treasures them all. _Thank you, Ginko-san_.

"Natsume!"

The sudden call of his name broke Takashi out of his reverie. When he looked down, a gentle smile bloomed on his face. Nyanko-sensei had come looking for him. Though the great youkai may still pretend that he only stuck around for the yuujinchou, Takashi knew better.

"Nyanko-sensei!" Takashi stowed his ancestor's journal back into his backpack, taking care as he descended the tree he was perched in. When his feet touched the ground, he was immediately bowled over. Nyanko-sensei hummed, a smug expression curling his features as he sat proudly on Takashi's chest.

Takashi just huffed in fond exasperation, pushing the pudgy cat off so he could sit up. As he stood up, he cradled Nyanko-sensei to his chest.

_"Natsume!"_

Multiple voices rang out through the forest. And in front of him, he saw it. Tanuma and Taki running to greet him, Hinoe and Benio talking with Misuzu, the entirety of the Dog's Circle sitting around drinking sake as they waved at him; Nyanko-sensei jumped down from his arms to join them.

Takashi's vision starting getting blurry. He sniffled a bit, turning his head to wipe away the unshed tears. He composed himself, a bright smile now on his lips. 

He would need to hang out with Kitamoto and Nishimura. He would hug Touko-san and Shigeru-san when he got home, thank them for all the love and support they have provided him.

Takashi walked forward, going to spend time with the friends that have gathered. 

_This was where he belonged._


End file.
